dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DC's Superman: Man of Steel (Earth-Prime)
DC's Superman: Man of Steel is a 2013 live-action film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and DC Films based on the iconic comic book character by the same name. It is the first overall film in the DC Extended Universe was released worldwide on June 14th 2013. Production After the creation of the DC Films studio in 2009, Geoff Johns was encouraged by Warner Bros. to start the DC Extended Universe with a Superman reboot. Their reasons consisting of the character having pre-existing name recognition, a desire to redeem the franchise from the lukewarm Superman Returns, and because Superman himself is so important to the identity of DC Comics. After the previous failure of 2011's Green Lantern DC Films and Johns had learned their lesson with trying to force a lesser known characters on audiences and greenlighted a Superman reboot. Many directors were on the shortlist to helm the Superman reboot but DC Films and Johns decided to go with Matthew Vaughn and slated the release date sometime in summer of 2012. Vaughn desired for Superman to be true to the classic roots of the character, but also to be more action packed and reminiscent of the other science fiction comic book films released around the time. Henry Cavill in 2011 was cast for the role of Superman and Michael Shannon as the main villain, who was later revealed to be General Zod. In addition the title Superman: Man of Steel was announced at Comic Con that year. With 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios Marvel Cinematic Universe thriving off interconnectivity many wondered if Man of Steel would contain references to the larger DC Universe and for future films. While Vaughn and Johns did hint at some easter eggs, they ultimately expressed a desire to make director driven films and focus on making good movies before focusing on a Cinematic Universe. That they'll get to Justice League when they get to it, and for now they just want to focus on the individual movies. This dedication to quality caused Man of Steel a delay of one year at the request of Matthew Vaughn to have enough time to compile a script and screenplay that meets his and DC's standards. Filming began in 2012 and Superman: Man of Steel was released worldwide on June 14th 2013. Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Michael Shannon as Dru-Zod/General Zod *Antje Traue as Faora Hu-Ul *Triple H as Nam-Ek *Laura Benanti as Lois Lane *Caleb Landry Jones as Jimmy Olsen *Ice Cube as Perry White *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Dean Cain as Bo "Bibbo" Bibbowski *Harrison Ford as General Sam Lane *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Aylet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van Plot The film starts on the dying planet of Krypton. The Sword of Rao rebellion is fighting against the Kryptonian Military Guild. Scientist Jor-El informs The rebel leader, General Dru-Zod, that the Guild had just bombed the last of their Spaceports. They have no means to escape the planet before destruction. Zod is outraged claiming first the ruling council not only ruins Krypton by exploiting it beyond repair, they then deprive its children of the chance to escape! Their denial of of what's happening will be all of their undoing. Jor-El says that knowing the truth isn't enough, none of it will matter if they all perish. General Zod says of course but that without Spacecrafts they only have one other option, the Phantom Zone. Jor-El claims the Phantom Zone is a terrible purgatory but Zod insists it's the only way! To keep Krypton and its culture alive, they have to go in and pray someone somewhere in the universe lets them out in the future. Jor-El refuses to do it and Zod dismisses him as a coward. In another room Jor-El goes to his wife Lara Lor-Van who's holding their infant son, Kal-El, in her arms. She asks her husband what will happen to them and he says Krypton will die, with them on it. Lara begins to weep but Jor-El says all except for one. Kal-El will survive. He and Zor-El have built a makeshift escape pod for him. There's only enough room and nourishment inside for one person, but he will live. Lara asks where he will go and Jor-El confirms a primitive world in the Sol System, the yellow sun there feeding his cells and granting their son incredible abilities that will let him survive on his own and be strong enough to re-emerge Krypton there. Lor-Van places Kal-El in the pod and Jor-El says goodbye to his son. As Kal-El is launched into space General Zod along with Faora Hu-Ul and Nam-Ek teleport themselves in the Phantom Zone. Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van hug one another as Krypton brilliantly explodes. Category:Earth-Prime Category:Earth-Prime Films